Currently, a touch panel available in the market includes an Add-on touch panel and an integrated touch panel. For the integrated touch panel, a touch panel is integrated into a liquid crystal display panel in two ways, i.e., arranging the touch panel on a color filter substrate of the liquid crystal display panel (which is also called as “on-cell” integration) and arranging the touch panel between the color filter substrate and an array substrate of the liquid crystal display panel (which is also called as “in-cell” integration).
The on-cell integration is commonly used in the art. In order not to adversely affect the light transmission of the touch display panel, in the related art, a transmitter electrode made of a transparent conductive layer is arranged at a side of the color filter substrate facing the array substrate, and a receiver electrode also made of the transparent conductive layer is arranged at the other side of the color filter substrate. However, because the transmitter electrode is located at an inner side of the color filter substrate, the deflection of liquid crystals may be disturbed by a touch signal, thereby a display effect of the touch display panel may be adversely affected. In addition, mutual interference may also occur between a signal on a thin film transistor (TFT) and the touch signal, so the sensitivity of the touch display panel will be deteriorated. Further, for a display panel where a common electrode is shared, a common electrode signal and the touch signal may be multiplexed in a time-division manner. For a twisted-nematic (TN) display panel, the touch signal may be shielded by the transparent conductive layer at the color filter substrate. The resistivity of the transparent conductive layer is relatively high, so the load of the touch display panel is relatively large due to the transmitter electrode and the receiver electrode made of the transparent conductive layer, thereby the sensitivity of the touch display panel will be further deteriorated.